Welcome Home
by lycanus1
Summary: Where Thor gets an unexpected surprize on his return from his travels from Alfheim … *WARNING: AU. Fem!Loki. Rated on the side of caution, borderline T/M for content*


**Disclaimer:** Everything recognizable belongs to Paramount Pictures, Marvel Entertainment & Marvel Studios (godsdamnit !) - though my gut tells me Loki 'n' Thor may well have their own ideas about that … No copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N:** Ok, confession time... This may sound familiar, 'cause it's a re-worked chapter for a deleted story I wrote for a different fandom. It's more or less works as a prequel to _**"Talk Dirty To Me."**_

**Warning:** AU and probably pretty much o.o.c. Contains some cussing and Norn's help me, some dreaded fluff – you've been warned ...

_**XXXXXXXXX**_

**Welcome Home**

Loki stood shivering beneath the overhanging roof opposite the stables and impatiently waited for the quest's stragglers to leave. The past few weeks had felt like an eternity. Time appeared to drag its heels as anticipation and need began to eat away at her. A need for a certain annoying oaf that was swiftly becoming an overwhelming, constant obsession. One that kept her thoroughly distracted during the day and incredibly restless and frustrated at night …

Drawing the thick woollen cloak even tighter around her slender frame, Loki paid scant attention to Fandral who half-heartedly stroked his goatee as he wearily staggered past her towards the bath-house. Hogun was the next one to pass her vantage point and she acknowledged his soft-spoken " Loki ..." with a slight dip of her head.

Shortly, the stable door opened once more to reveal the only female in the company, closely followed by a large, formidable warrior who possessed a heart of gold. The gentle, red-haired giant soon spotted her sheltering in the shadows and snorted in amusement as he leisurely sauntered towards her. He knew exactly why she was there, braving the cold. Who she was waiting for ... Who she yearned to see ...

"Loki ..." he grinned, kindly grey eyes gleaming with mischief, "I see you seem to have taken root there ..."

Biting her tongue to avoid retorting with a snarky comment, Loki rolled her eyes. "Volstagg ... Sif ..."

The striking brunette shield-maiden didn't even bother to stop or attempt to conceal the contemptuous scowl that marred her lovely face, before stalking off in the direction of her chamber.

"This endless, witty conversation between the pair of you, just kills me," Volstagg teased gently, carding his damp, wild mane with tired fingers. "The two of you still not kissed 'n' made up then ?"

Loki snorted. "Does it look like it ? I mean, seriously ?"

Closing his eyes, Volstagg slowly shook his head and smirked, "Oh, I bet Thor just loves that ..."

"Loves what ?" Loki frowned.

"Being the bone of contention between his best friend 'n' his woman. I wager the big man's frantically racking his brains for any excuse or opportunity to right things between you 'n' Sif."

The raven-haired beauty merely shrugged.

"Just saying, it can't be easy for Thor, 's all ... having the pair of you constantly at daggers drawn 'n' sniping or ignoring each other. After all, the two of you are the most important people in his life." Sighing, Volstagg eyed the canny Trickster warily, before taking the bull by the horns and saying what he truly wanted to say. "Isn't it time you put this bad blood between you 'n' Sif to rest, little one ? That you be the bigger person 'n' try to make amends with the stroppy cow ? ... If not for your sake, or Sif's ... but for Thor's ? 'Cause the way I see it, Loki, if this ill-will continues, it will tear Thor apart ... It'll break his heart having to choose between you. 'N' d'ya honestly want to be the one forcing him to do that ? You claim to love hi- "

"I do love him !" Loki retorted indignantly, impatiently tucking a long strand of sable hair behind her ear.

"You _claim_ to love him," the older warrior calmly continued as if she hadn't said a word, "profess he's the most important person in your life ... yet you persist in unwittingly testing his loyalty to you - the woman he claimed 'n' loves above all others - by driving a wedge between him 'n' his sister-in-arms ... Doesn't matter how you feel about Sif, she's loyal to a fault to Thor 'n' had his back for years in every skirmish or battle he's fought ... Now, can you honestly keep doing that to him, Loki ? Keep pushing him beyond his limits ? He may be a proud, rash, simple fool at times but Thor loves you. Deeply. He may care for Sif but needs you both in different ways. 'N' having to decide where his loyalties lie _will_ destroy him ..."

Loki broke eye contact with the giant's intense gaze and slowly shook her bowed head. "No. I never meant for that to happen ... For him to choose between us. Never, 'Stagg. I swear on my life, I didn't. The last thing I want is to hurt Thor ... I'd rather leave Asgard than cause him pain- "

Volstagg shrugged nonchalantly and stated softly, "Then y'know what you need to do, little one ... Make peace with Sif. End it. For all our sakes ..."

Loki sighed and gave a slight nod. "So ... He's still in there ?" She tilted her head in the direction of the stables. Volstagg nodded. "Anyone with him ?"

Smirking, the rugged titan shook his head. "Y'know the answer to that as well as I do, Loki ... You've stood outside the damn place for long enough. I'm starving, so I'll see you in the morning," he paused then grinned wickedly. "Good night, little one ..."

And with that final teasing remark, Volstagg left for his personal Valhalla ... the Great Hall.

_**XXXXX**_

A stealthy Loki slipped inside the stable and after ascertaining that Thor was indeed alone, closed and silently bolted the door to prevent any potential intrusion. The last thing she wanted right now was someone entering as she was "welcoming" her beloved home.

Ducking inside one of the empty stalls, Loki paused to collect her thoughts. She leant against a wooden partition and studied the rugged god appreciatively as he went about his business, totally oblivious to her presence. And there was no denying that Thor was one fine looking individual. To say he was impressive was definitely an understatement.

Tall, strappingly built, ruggedly handsome and undoubtedly masculine, he took her breath away.

She watched him strip off the brigandine and place it beside Mjolnir before turning his attention to the huge bay stallion that was happily tugging at the hay net in the corner of its stall. Thor wearily rolled up his tunic sleeves, carefully removed the saddle from the powerful destrier's back before briskly rubbing down its sleek, glossy coat. Loki chewed her lower lip absently as she devoured the sight of the god tending the animal; the sight of toned sinews shifting and sliding beneath the thin, black tunic and the way the leathers clung lovingly to his taut buttocks, muscular thighs and long legs had her enthralled. She closed her eyes and swallowed hard in a vain attempt to prevent a hushed, needy moan from escaping her lips.

Smiling softly, Loki could only shake her head in awe and again, for the umpteenth time, could hardly believe her good fortune that this divine being - this god, this deity - had claimed her. Had chosen, deemed her worthy of being his _svass__._ That he genuinely loved and wanted her. Thor bent down to pick something up and the sight of the snug-fitting leathers clinging to his arse made Loki groan huskily.

_To hell with it,_ she thought breathlessly as her mind ran riot with lustful thoughts. _Valhalla ! How I want him ... I need him ... Really need him. Now !_

Glimpsing a sudden movement in the stall out of the corner of her eye, she became aware that he was about to leave. Loki groaned inwardly, realizing if that happened, then the particularly large itch she wanted scratching would not be alleviated in the manner she desired. And if that was to happen, then she would have to act quickly. Practically tearing off her cloak, she tossed it aside. The heavy woollen garment fell onto the thick, straw-covered floor of the stall in which she stood. As Thor drew closer, she stepped out before him, beneath the flickering torchlight and leant against the stall wall once more, deliberately keeping her posture relaxed so that it displayed her assets temptingly.

"Not leaving already are you, brother ? Without even a "hello" ?" Loki enquired softly, the husky timbre of her voice enhancing the lilt which she knew Thor found impossible to resist. "That's a shame ... 'Specially when I'd come here to welcome you back ..."

He froze abruptly. Going by the expression on his lean, attractive countenance and the surprized look in his striking blue eyes, he'd clearly been deep in thought and not expecting to see her.

"Loki ... ? What the Hel are ... ?"

She leisurely drew herself away from the wall and approached him slowly, swaying her hips sensually. Enticingly. Smouldering green eyes held and captured fascinated blue. Holding him captive.

"Well, you've been gone over two weeks, idiot ... Did you honestly believe I'd be able to stay away once I'd heard you were back ?" she teased, circling him a couple of times, getting closer to him with every pass. Loki suddenly stopped before him and laid a hand upon his forearm, then idly raked a fingernail lightly over his bare skin, relishing the shiver it produced in him. She canted her head to one side and eyed him flirtatiously. "You know as well as I do, Thor, it's a challenge I can never resist …"

Suddenly, he found himself pushed up against the stall. Loki had one hand resting possessively on his hip, whilst the other entangled in the thick golden mane and impatiently tugged his head down towards hers. And before he was able to gather his wits and stop her, Loki kissed him. Hungrily. And with a fiery, all-consuming passion.

By then, any protest Thor had, died on his lips. His arms snaked around her waist and he reciprocated with equal voracity, need and desire. Loki gave a contented sigh and wound her arms around his neck. That simple action prompted him to lift her and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist, revelling in the feel of his hard torso against her soft curves. She reluctantly broke the kiss and began to trail her lips leisurely across his strong jawline, pausing to lightly bite it then lave away the sting, before gently nibbling and tugging at his earlobe. Thor growled softly.

"Norns ! I've missed you so much, Thor ..." Loki whispered against his bearded cheek. She surreptitiously slipped her hand inside the black tunic and slowly dragged it across the broad expanse of his chest until she found a pebble-hard nipple which she began to tease relentlessly. The low groan he gave made her smile inwardly with satisfaction. Loki moistened her lips and swallowed hard. "Want you, Thor ... _Now_ ... Need you ... so badly ..." And just to emphasize how great her need was, the grip of her thighs tightened around his waist. He inhaled sharply as her teeth sank into the hollow where his shoulder met the base of his neck and his hands came to rest on the curve of her pert rear.

"I'm filthy, Loki ... I reek ..." he growled a half-hearted protest, his sharp blue eyes appreciatively studying tousled raven locks, the delicate pink flush staining high cheekbones and the sultriness of her smoky emerald eyes. "I'm covered with two weeks' worth of sweat and grime, minx ..."

Nuzzling his throat gently, Loki's response was to snuggle even closer to him. She replied with an distracted "Hmmm ... ?"

"I'm filthy, _svass_ ..." Thor repeated, needing something to take his mind off the way she clung wantonly to and writhed enticingly against him.

Loki gave a soft, throaty laugh. Her warm breath tickled his sensitive skin. "Right now, Thor, I don't give a damn how badly you reek or how dirty you are ..." She met his gaze boldly. Archly. And just to add to his torture, she slowly, deliberately ran her tongue across her lower lip to moisten it. Feeling his powerful body shift beneath her and noting the flush of arousal staining his cheeks, Loki smirked and raised a knowing eyebrow. " Like I said, fool ... I just don't care. All I want, all I need is ... is for you to thoroughly take advantage of me or for me to have my wicked way with you. Whichever comes first, I don't mind ... so long as we're happy and we both get what we want. And you know you want to, brother ... as badly as I do ..."

Loki carefully uncoiled herself and slid down his body, her hand "accidentally" brushing against his very hard and prominent arousal. Thor inhaled sharply. She took a step back to appraise him, then tilted her head to one side before taking hold of his hand and walked backwards, leading him into the empty stall. He balked for a brief moment and slowly shook his head.

"No."

"No ?" Loki smiled softly, noting how torn ... how conflicted he appeared. Glancing downward for an instant, her shrewd eyes suddenly flickered upwards, capturing his hungry gaze.

"Not here, sister- "

"Oh_, svass_ … don't tell me you've been struck by shyness ..." she gently taunted. "Always believed you feared nothing ... No one ..."

He raised an eyebrow sceptically and snorted. "I don't ..."

Loki sighed. "Then why not here, Thor ?"

"Because, you bloody little witch, anyone could walk in and see you. You're _my woman_, Loki. _Mine ... _And I don't want anyone getting any ideas about or seeing the way you look when I bed you ... When you're naked and consumed with need and want ... How beautiful you look when you lose fucking control in my arms. I won't tolerate anyone else seeing you like that. _You're mine_, Trickster. _All_ _mine_ ... "

She smiled impishly, instantly drawing his suspicion. Making him wary.

"_What ?_"

"Just as well I kept my head long enough to bolt the door shut then ..."

The look he gave her was one of sheer disbelief combined with admiration. He never imagined cool, calm, restrained Loki was capable of such an act of rashness. Or that she was so fixated and eager to get inside his leathers.

Loki tugged him impatiently once more and as soon as she got him within the confines of the stall, managed to wrong-foot him. Grinning wickedly, without warning she gave a shove. Thor lost his balance and landed on the densely covered straw floor; ensuring he stayed down, Loki quickly fell upon him and began to tug restlessly at his tunic, wanting - no, needing - desperately to feel his warm, bare, impressive torso against her skin.

"Loki ! What the fuck- ?" he rasped, yet his blue eyes were now gleaming with a need of his own.

"We seem to have a problem here, my precious oaf ... you've far too many clothes on for my liking. Now, are you going to do something about it, or do I have to tear them off you ?" Loki demanded, shoving the tunic up his taut abdomen.

Thor gave a deliberate, devilish grin and slowly sat up. He grabbed the lower hem of the offending garment and swiftly removed it. The tunic fell into a crumpled heap at the corner of the stall.

"Better ?" he drawled in amusement.

Satisfied with how quickly he'd complied, she nodded. "Better ..."

Loki idly trailed her hand down Thor's torso until it reached his waist and her gaze immediately fell upon the impressive erection which strained against the by-now extremely snug confines of his leathers. Before he could stop her, she'd swiftly untied the laces, freed and took him in hand, caressing his hard shaft reverently. Slowly raising her head, Loki unwaveringly met his gaze. The look of hunger combined with need she gave him was positively sinful and her smirk mirrored his perfectly. "Much better ..." she murmured softly.

Adjusting the long, green skirt, Loki shifted so that she was able to straddle his lean hips. She kept eye contact with him all the while as she slowly drew her hand upwards to untie the laces at the bodice of her dress, before leisurely freeing her arms from the constricting material until she was bare from the waist up.

"So, _svass, _now I have you _exactly_ where I want you ... when are you going to stop pissing about and fuck me already ?" she demanded with a wicked grin, her heated gaze roaming possessively over his muscular torso.

Thor's response was instantaneous. With a low, rumbling growl he swiftly flipped Loki onto her back and a large hand clamped firmly on her smooth thigh as he hastily wrapped it around his waist. Smoky emerald eyes widened in anticipation of the Thunder God's next move and she wasn't disappointed by it. Loki gave a soft gasp of pleasure as Thor ground his hard length against her damp core. The sensation of Thor's hot, painfully swollen member insistently brushing her entrance left her body tingling with want.

Consumed by intense need, Loki writhed beneath him wildly, revelling in the sheer power of his strapping frame and his sure, confident touch. She found the pressure of Thor's body pinning her down oddly reassuring. Comforting. Addictive. It made her needy. Wanton. And desperately eager for the intense pleasure only he could provide her.

Loki hungered for it. Craved it. Her slender, seemingly fragile body with its lush curves demanded it. Overwhelmed by the craving, the sensation of Thor's talented mouth worshipping her throat and his hand fondling her breast, Loki moaned softly and finally gave in.

_**XXXXX**_

Some time later, Thor found himself intently watching the lithe beauty lying spent in his arms. As Loki nestled even closer and wrapped a slender arm possessively around his waist, he felt a surge of emotion so intense that it made his heart clench. The intensity of the love, desire and need Loki aroused in him was undeniable. It stole Thor's breath away and he knew at that moment that no other woman or goddess could ever compare to her.

Reaching out he gently swept a stray lock of hair away from her face, only to hold his breath as Loki stirred and made herself comfortable. She moved with a languid grace that came from being completely sated, her tousled mane softly brushing his bare skin. Loki gave a breathless laugh of genuine delight and writhed sinuously as Thor's callused fingers absently ran up and down her spine. It was an infectious and beguiling sound that he would never tire of hearing.

Thor grinned. He couldn't help it. His wily, unpredictable sister had successfully caught him off guard once again, only this time the result had been extremely pleasurable. And that was a result he certainly wasn't going to complain about in any way …

"Norns ! I think I've just had a glimpse of Valhalla …" he murmured huskily, earning himself a half-hearted slap from the drowsy Goddess of Mischief and Mayhem who lay beside him.

"Idiot !" Loki mumbled into his chest, the insult softened by the obvious affection in the tone of her voice.

"Well, can you blame me ? If that's how you greet me when I'm back from my travels, maybe I'll go away more often- … Ouch !"

Thor rubbed his right flank, "What was that for ?"

"Sorry, elbow slipped …" Loki sounded far from repentant.

"Hmmm …"

Loki gave an amused snort.

"Like I said, before my ribs were assaulted by a stray elbow, if I'd known you were going to act like this whenever I come home I'd be tempted to leave time 'n' time again- " Thor continued only to stop abruptly as he felt Loki pull away from him. His brow furrowed in confusion as he watched Loki scramble to her feet and hastily shrugged into the dress. Head bowed, Loki swiftly re-laced the gown's bodice, her long blue-black tresses fell like a curtain, masking and preventing him from reading the expression on her face.

"Loki ?"

She turned to look at him over her shoulder. Intelligent emerald orbs flickered impassively over his baffled countenance. Somehow, she managed not to roll her eyes and sighed instead.

"You coming ?" she asked impatiently, struggling to resist the temptation of joining the half-naked blond god in the stall for another tumble.

"Think I already did that …" Thor murmured with a smug grin which had the Trickster groaning.

"Oaf ! I meant we should be getting back. You _really_ need to bathe … you reek like a rotting bilgesnipe !" Loki smirked as she sashayed nonchalantly towards the stable door. The gentle sway of her hips instantly captured Thor's attention, mesmerizing him.

"B-Bilgesnipe ?" Thor spluttered, his blue eyes glared at her in disbelief. "You weren't complaining when _you_ were having your wicked way with me, minx. That was some greeting earlier …"

The Trickster's grin widened, her bright green eyes sparkled impishly promising further mischief. "Oh, trust me_, svass_," she purred, as she leant against the now open door, "that was no greeting. _That_ was a mere taste of the welcome home I plan to give you … _after_ you've bathed !"

She winked at him flirtatiously. The impish come hither glint in her eyes drew him like a moth to a flame. Loki slowly turned and bit down firmly on her lower lip to stop the uncontrollable urge she felt to laugh at the incredulous look Thor had given her before walking through the door.

And all the speechless God of Thunder could do was hastily scramble to his feet, impatiently shrug on his black tunic and follow her as curiosity and temptation got the better of him.

**FINIS****.**


End file.
